Dragon Ball Dual of the Omegas
by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint
Summary: The Chracters in this fanfiction belong to the author known as Rojoneo he is a great author try his work. One day a great enemy has come back controlled by dark forces and the live of a loved hangs in the balance will a miracle combineing of power be enough
1. The Dark Round

**Dragon Ball Dual of the Omegas**

 **This is a side story to my fanfics Heir of Bardock and my Collab with Dragonkaiser who is a great author, the Author Rojoneo has given me permission to use his charters from his fanfics the Retold Sagas.**

 **I don't own Dragon ball or the oc's in this fanfiction along with the storylines. Please support the official release**

 **Chapter 1 A Dark Round**

It was a sunny day in the world known as Universe 21, the day was bright and the sun was high along with the people doing their everyday part in helping the earth ever since the brave warrior known as Goku along with his family and friends defeated the villain known as Omega Sheron.

Since then the world has been at peace when the great Dragon revealed that the wishes made on his Balls were the cause of some much disorder that would soon lead to the birth of Seven Dragons each one bent on destroying the earth.

Soon after the events of the Shadow Dragons the inhabitants of 21 were visited by beings from another universe.

These strange beings had decided to hold a tournament for multiverses. Different groups of people from different universes coming together from to fight each other to earn the prize which was the mystic dragon balls.

Many different fighters came, a universe were Goku never hit his head and become a Saiyan Scout, a universe were Goku and Vegeta never defused from the porta earrings and a universe were Gohan and Vegeta used the earrings to fuse.

There were many great universes with their own characteristics that made them popular.

But the one fighter there was on everyone's mind was the fighter that won the whole tournament.

A young Saiyan he held Goku's blood in him, he came to the tournament with the same ambitions as any of the other fighters.

But that all changed when he met a female Saiyan from another universe. A Princess of a Female based species of Saiyans were all the male's had been destroyed by her mother of a Tyrant. But the princess would be a key factor for the Young Saiyan to rise higher.

Dark beings known as the Demons or Time Breakers were consumed with destroying the very essence of time and space with orders of a Nightmare. They had created a Dark clone of a powerful Saiyan transformation that proved unstoppable even for its counterpart.

But when the Saiyan Princess was threatened by the Demon Abomination a power unlocked within him, a power that sleep within 13 people and it unlocked for him.

The Super Saiyan God of Love came through a light of power of his friends and determination to protect the person that had become so much for him. With this new power and new transformation he defected the Demon Clone and saved the Saiyan that had touched his heart.

Since his battle with the Demon was the last match of the Tournament he the young Saiyan was pronounced the winner and was given three wishes.

Each wish was worth it he brought back his Grandmother and everyone that was killed in the tournament and he even used his third wish to give to those who did not win the tournament but still had good intentions to use it for whatever their heart desires.

The young Saiyan planned on joining a group of protectors who were dedicated to making sure the Multiverse and Time would be kept in the correct order.

But he made a promise to an alternative universe to take the warriors there and train them so they would be able to fight the terrors of their universe, the training would be for one month but once that month was over the Young Saiyan would go to the Time warriors and find a way to reunite with his loved one and free her of her mother's tyranny.

That seems a long way yet since it has been a week within that month and another fight of good and evil that was caused by those who wish to disturb time is about to begin and the warrior along with his friends and family along with those from the universe that came to train with them must fight in another battle in the war of Nightmare.

We go now to Universe 21 were a tournament was being held in the arena were four fighters were getting ready in the tournament changing rooms.

The changing rooms looked like every other changing rooms, changing containers along with showers, benches along with grey walls and stale white floors.

The four fighters were different one had black hair that reached his back, he didn't wear shirt so his chest was showing along with a red kilt, yellow trousers and black shoes and what made his appearance more odd was that he had a monkey tail.

Another fighter was a young man with a spike black hair along with a purple gi with black shoes and a red belt his head had 6 spots on it.

Another fighter was young man with black spiky hair wearing black shirt along with black trousers while wearing a chain coming from his trousers along with black shoes he too had a monkey tail.

The last of the four fighters was a young man with spiky black hair with a red head band on his forehead, a navy blue hoodie with white trousers with sandals along with two red sweat bands on his arms and he too had a tail.

The fighter without a tail was doing some stretches "Okay it is time to get the head in the game."

The warrior with the long hair put a hand on the young fighters arm "Krillin calm down your going to do fine."

"I know Reyoto it's just ever since being killed by Omega I wanted to make up by entering this tournament we only have a few weeks before Zato goes to school and we have to go back to our home universe." Krillin said remembering his gruesome death at the Multiverse Tournament.

"Hey Omega was bully when we thought him it took everything to land a punch on him." The Young fighter spoke.

"Eh don't remind me Zato I'm still reeling over those wounds." Reyoto replied to Zato while also thinking back to the final fight of universe 21's incarnation of Omega Sheron.

"Hey come on look at the Brightside he's dead, Grandma is alive again and so far we haven't gotten any threats I say we should try to stay focus on the now before the Negative happens." Zato spoke.

"Thought." Zato sighed "I wish we didn't have to enter." Zato went to look at the yellow slated arena thinking back to the fights he had in the Multiverse tournament these matches lost a vibe for him since the tournament since the fighters were amazing by coming from different worlds and giving different powers.

"If you don't like the tournament why did you enter?" Reyoto asked looking at Zato for information.

"Well its Bulla's birthday coming up soon and she wanted me to get something for some kind of new Phone with all these accessory's on it cost's a fortune." Zato sighed in annoyance.

"Why don't you ask your Grandma encase you forgot she is the richest person in this world." Krillin asked his friend.

"Huu if it was only that simple." Zato replied to the question "You see Grandad decided to put me on some kind of rite of passage thing to get the phone and find the money for it on my own without any financial help from my Grandparents but."

"Vegeta just doesn't want to buy the phone and wants you to do it for him." Reyoto smirked with his arms folded.

"Yep good old Granddaddy." Zato huffed as he crossed his arms "I mean I won one of the biggest tournament's ever unlocked the 5th level and still have to go through this!" Zato looked at the tournament areas "Everyone here is really such a chump some of them seem like good fighters but it just doesn't feel the same."

"Well your Grandad does have a plan for Bulla." Reyoto replied.

Zato turned his head around in interest "What is it?"

"Well ever since seeing the two Pans and the Bulla from universe 16 your Grandad wants to find a way to get her to at least Super Saiyan one." Reyoto closed his eyes with a sigh "I can see it now just like Piccolo's and Gohan's training its going end up with dirt and tears."

Zato put his hand on his chin "Well it would be nice to have more Super Saiyans ever since seeing Kenero, Saga and the other Demons in the Tournament we need all the power we have otherwise we might get crushed."

Krillin put on a smile "Hey don't worry about it Zato I mean you can go Super Saiyan God with that you can do anything those demons don't stand a chance."

Zato smiled "Thanks Krillin and I will protect my home from any threat." Zato saying each word with determination.

Reyoto smiled looking at how strong Zato had become recently, the boy had really grown up and has unlocked power's beyond what anyone could ever expect, the only person in the family who could come close would be Goku when the whole Beerus and Frieza's return happened but maybe the power can be used by more than one person in the family.

Zato then turned to look at Reyoto "Hey Reyoto were are Pan and the others?"

Reyoto decided to explain "Well you see the others from Universe 22 decided to continue training back on Kami's tower with your Dad and a few others from our universe Pan decided to join them so she could get into her Super Saiyan power." Reyoto remembered what the others who had not joined the tournament decided to do.

Zato rolled his eyes "Yeah when Yamcha went Super Saiyan in his fight with Pan you have no idea how much grief I got from her." Zato then put his hand higher to be more on top of his head "Though it is a good thing almost everyone in our family has gone super it might as well be time for her especially when seeing the Pans from Universe's 16 and 18."

Krillin agreed "The training is going actually well I mean Nero and Yamcha have already unlocked Super Saiyan 2 and we are learning the fusion dance so I think chances of her going Super Saiyan seem to be positive." Krillin smiled knowing that the training was becoming more beneficial.

Zato smiled "Yeah soon we will make those Demons look like last year's Pilaf."

Zato then turned to look at the other fighter in the area "But what I want to know is how come you didn't join them? I know you unlocked the 3 levels in the tournament but still you should train some more to be able to beat Saga." Zato crossed his arms.

The fighter got off the bench that he was sitting on "I just felt like entering."

"Yet this is one of the few times this week that you have been training with us while the most of the time you've been spending the time you have in my universe doing tasks like gardening and making dinner for everyone? I mean Chi Chi's Radish farm is getting more of an income when you came but still it would be nice for you to train with is more Kento." Zato explained to the situation of the alternative version of his father.

Kento walked to Zato, Krillin and Reyoto "I just been focused on other things besides the others need more training then me."

Reyoto smirked "It's because Serena wanted you to get out of the house."

"Shut up." Kento replied

With those words coming out of Kento's mouth he in return got a huge punch on the noggin from Reyoto.

Kento put his hands on his head trying to ease the pain "What was that for you jerk?" Kento was smoothing it.

Reyoto crossed his arms and smirked "Don't be rude Kento it's not nice"

Zato went forward from Reyoto to get closer to Kento "So what did he mean Mom wanted you to get out of the house?" He asked with some interest.

Kento sighed "Well you see your mom wanted me to paint a door, I was doing fine to a fly bit me and caused me to go Super Saiyan and accidently blew up the door." Kento put his tail in front of his eyes thinking what happened with the door.

When Reyoto heard this he just started to laugh.

Krillin looked at him "What's so funny?"

Reyoto stopped laughing to give his young friend from universe 22 an answer "Well you see when Zato and Pan were still babes we had a tournament similar to this. You see Kento our universe one wanted to enter the tournament but he had to go for a week without saying brat. He said it and Serena took his place."

Zato started to think "Oh yeah I think that's when you and Goku found out who Uub was."

Reyoto nodded "Yep that was a good day to think this one got in well kind of the same position."

Kento threw his hands up in frustration "Uh Girls I don't need them I'm good as what I am."

"Come on Kento everyone has that special someone in their live." Krillin tried to reason with his Saiyan friend.

Somewhere in Universe 22 at that moment in time a sneeze could be heard.

"Eclipse are you okay?" A young man asked his sister.

"Yeah Kenny just a random moment sorry about that. Come on let's see what Mom got us." With that said Eclipse and Kenny went inside their home to see what their mother was making.

Now we go back to the four fighters who were getting ready for the fight in the tournament.

Kento sighed "Can we just get back to the tournament before we talk about love life." Kento really just wanted to fight in the tournament.

"Oh come on Kento enjoy it for what it is." Krillin said coming next to his friend. As he did an idea was coming into his mind "Unless you're worried that Zato will kick your butt again like last time."

"Yeah right Krillin remember I forfeited if I didn't kid would be on my knees." Kento replied as he took a bottle of water into his mouth and started to drink.

Zato came closer to him "Yeah right Kento I had you then and I will have you now."

"Okay so I will just go for your tail since that allows you to go Super Saiyan 4." Kento talked back after getting the water bottle out of his mouth.

Zato rolled his eyes "Don't go there king boy remember you can't use Lost Vegedock or any type of weapons expect your build up."

"Well due to our biology we can't use Super Saiyan on any levels otherwise the arena will be blown sky high." Kento spoke back to his alternative son.

Zato huffed "Well last time I checked you were skipping on training."

Kento huffed back "Last time I checked you were lacking in brain cells."

Zato felt insulted at this comment, he didn't like arguing with people and he didn't like arguing with people from different universes even if it was his father granted his Grandad could have his rude moments but this was some form of his Dad not his Grandad.

"Hey Kento due you mind what's your problem all of a sudden?" Zato asked.

Kento was about to reply but Reyoto stopped him "Both you knock it off I want to see the fight." What was wrong with what Reyoto said was the tone he said it in. It sounded aggravated maybe because he was annoyed with the two young Saiyans fighting.

But from the way Reyoto had said the words had some worry and some discomfort as if he felt something bad was entering the room but he couldn't but his finger on it.

The 4 fighters looked the arena it was square shaped with at 36 grey titles along with grass coming out of all ends of the arena and other the grass were crowds of people one moment they were cheering but the next moment they had become silent.

Some looked horrified, some looked sick and some looked as if they wanted to leave the tournament and never come back no matter who was fighting.

The one thing that could be agreed with all these emotions was that something bad had happened something that was horrible and something that was downright disgusting.

On the arena was a warrior wearing a black hood covering the majority of his body and was wearing a white mask with two red eyes and an x on the top of the mask.

The hooded warrior was holding a fighter with long silver hair, purple trousers and an orange sleeveless vest. The fighter was bleeding intensely from his mouth, eyes and nose. His arms were both complete broken possibly unable to be fixed by normal means and his chest had a huge hole in it. The hole was so big it looked like you could put your whole hand in there.

And sadly that is what happened, a few moments ago the hooded warrior had engaged his opponent with full force without letting him even lay a finger on his mask.

The fighter didn't even have a chance to fight back. All he could have done at that time was think of his life before this moment. Think about his parents how much joy they must have had for him to come to this round and fight this big opponent.

But now that was nothing more than a fantasy and his family were probably horrified seeing what had happened to their child seeing what has happened to him.

A father seeing a young man he had helped bring to life teaching him the different survival skills in life such as learning the ABC, teaching him how to make eggs and bacon in the morning and feed it to the children he may have in the future. The father would be stricken beyond any human emotion to see this done to his child his only boy stabbed by an arm from some kind of masked maniac all for some kind of tournament.

The mother on the other hand would never be able to stop crying. This fighter was in her stomach for nine months now seeing him being mutilated. Those nights telling him bed time stories making him milk and renting kid videos all gone in one moment seeing the blood drip from his mouth would burn in her mind for such a time were life and death would be no different.

For the four warriors for them it was a murder that needed to be stopped.

Zato, Reyoto, Krillin and Kento and flew into the arena. Each of the four split to one corner of the arena so they could have a better look at the masked killer.

Each of them felt a little nerved, granted they had seen things like this before this moment in time but it did not ease the twistedness in their stomach. The fact was they were dealing with a killer one that had just taken a life for the sole benefit of killing.

Reyoto was the first one on the scene to say something "What the heck! This fighter did nothing to you why did you do something this horrible?" Reyoto despised people like this. His sister may have been brought back from the dead but the pain of what the Saiyan warrior did to her never went. A being who just like taking lives for the simple thrill of it.

The warrior looked at the four fighters before throwing off his arm to the corner of the arena which caused further injury to the warrior.

The masked assassin looked at the four warriors carefully examining them to see if any of them had any central weakness.

After a couple of seconds the masked fighter decided to talk "May I ask you something." He said in a deep voice.

"What is it?" Zato inquired.

"When you cry does blood come out of your eyes?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Fusenapped

**Dragon Ball Dual of the Omegas**

 **This is a side story to my fanfics Heir of Bardock and my Collab with Dragonkaiser who is a great author, the Author Rojoneo has given me permission to use his charters from his fanfics the Retold Sagas.**

 **I don't own Dragon ball or the oc's in this fanfiction along with the storylines. Please support the official release**

 **Chapter 2 Fusenapped**

Last time on Dragon Ball. Krillin, Reyoto, Kento and Zato had entered a tournament as a way for a little break for themselves well for some of them anyway. But in the world of Dragon Ball having a break would equal the end of time and space.

In the first round of the tournament there had been a murder a gruesome murder. A masked fighter and stabbed one of the other contestants through the body with his bare hand. What made it worse was this fighter did it in a slow and very sadistic way like some of the enemy's that the fighters have had to fight during the years.

Once the dark warrior had released his most recent victim and threw him over the side like a piece of trash. He turned to the Z fighters that had ordered him to stop. This warrior had already proven to be dangerous and judging by the way he was wearing armour so he was obviously not following tournament rules and committing this murder seemed to be the main focus of the warrior's savagery.

The first words he had said when the warriors had come to the field were still ringing in everyone's ears.

"When you cry does blood come out of your eyes?"

Despite how simple those words came one couldn't help but feel a certain coldness in them as if this mysterious had spoken them.

Of course the fighters weren't moved by the words they had been fighting people like the one they are fighting now. Pilaf, Frieza, Cell, Evil Buu, Baby and some of the shadow Dragons they had heard at least something to throw them off guard but if anything it just made their will to fight stronger.

Reyoto looked at the warrior carefully so he could get a better battle examination so he could know who he was fighting.

The armour he was wearing was similar to Saiyan warrior. The dark colours on the armour could be seen mostly, the black armour had golden stripes were the bell button was along with a metal kilt on the lower part of his body, black trousers with black boots with silver stripes on the end of the boots.

The only thing that made the Saiyan armour look more distinctive was the back of the amour. Two black metal bars were coming out of the end. The way the metal bars had been designed made the bars look like an hour glass.

Reyoto turned to the face of the masked fighter to have a better look of his mask. The mask was white with two red eyes and half an X on the lower end, along with a small black horn on the forehead of the mask.

Reyoto then got a better look at the face. The fighter's skin was covered by the armour and the mask. He could only see the warrior's bare arms along with long black hair.

Reyoto face made a disgusted look for a moment he thought it could have been his 'Brother in law'. But that theory had been dismissed as he looked carefully at how tall the warrior was. The hight and figure was different from Radtiz so it couldn't be possible for it to be Radtiz.

Though he was able to confirm that it was not his brother in law the feeling of something evil didn't leave his presence. This warrior though it was hard to see his tail it became clear he was a Saiyan, after fighting for so long a certain sense went through Reyoto.

While looking over through his memories Reyoto was still having some dejavu. The warriors mask something about it reminded him of situation from long ago. When he and the other Z fighters of that generation first met Serena and she was put under the control of a mask by Babidi since she had too much pure heat to become a Majin.

The situation maybe similar and this could be a Saiyan like Serena and was being controlled by some slave master to do their bidding. Yet in Reyoto's gut it didn't feel that way, this warrior felt different to him.

Reyoto knew this fighter killed to get some attention. For all he knew this could be some type of trap. He recalled the Bojack situation at the world tournament.

This fighter was looking for trouble and Reyoto and the other fighters needed to be on their guard.

"Zato, Kento!" Reyoto called out to the boys. "You two and I will go Super Saiyan 2, I don't want to go full force yet since I want to study his power and see how much of a threat he is and what type of power he has. Krillin I want you to go your mystic form but don't use full power yet this guy maybe like Android 19 and might want to steal our powers." Reyoto ordered each of the members.

The two young Saiyans nodded as they both along with Reyoto closed their eyes and re-opened their eyes to reveal that their dark eyes had become emerald green. Then with a mighty roar their hair spiked up to a higher length then it originally was and in a blaze of gold the black hair and eye lashes had turned yellow with a golden aura covering their bodies along with some electricity being produced within the aura.

Krillin held his breath and let out a stream as his chest and muscles had expanded on his legs and arms along with a blue aura being produced due to his power up.

Zato smirked "I don't know what power you have but looks like odds are in our favour." He said feeling great by powering up.

Kento nodded with a return smirk "Alright everyone at three"

"One." Zato said.

"Two." Krillin said.

"Three." Reyoto finished.

The four warriors raised their arms and flew in for the attack.

What they didn't expect was the warrior to vanish in the middle of arena. UN fortune ally Zato, Kento, Krillin and Reyoto had all hit each other in the face. Zato and Krillin had punched each other while Kento and Reyoto punched each other.

This caused each of the fighters to fall back and fly a little away from each other.

Zato smoothed his cheek "Great plan Dad." He said sarcastically.

Kento did the same to his cheek "Be quiet Junior."

They all turned around to see the masked fighter standing on a flag pole with his arms crossed. So far the fighter was scouting the area to see what to do next in the situation.

Zato growled "He's toying with us."

Reyoto looked carefully. He looked again at the body build on the dark warrior. He then remembered the unleashing of hell and the Multiverse tournament. He remembered looking at the block of ice and the Saiyan inside it before it let out a huge insane hunt on Vigito.

"So it is you Broly." Reyoto spoke softly, remembering all the times the Z fighters had to fight the power crazed Saiyan.

"Well done." Said a voice from nowhere. Despite not seeing the person a certain amount of clapping could be heard from area.

"Show yourself!" Zato warned.

A red portal with purple and black colours flowing through. As the portal was being made a person came out she had blue skin, white hair, a red dress with a time hour class underneath her breast.

The female smirked wickedly at the four fighters "Why isn't the Failure four." She said amusingly in her own twisted way.

"Look it's that woman that hung with universe 23?" Krillin inquired.

Zato nodded to Krillin's question "Yep she's Saga's Mom."

"Towa." Kento said remembering the name in his head.

She slightly licked her finger as she looked at Kento and Zato "So you're the boys that has my Son's interests'." She stopped licking her lips and took and more careful at them "A Super Saiyan Dog and The King of Fools."

Zato snarled "And you're the Female Dr Miu who likes creating experiments that cause a Doomsday."

Towa gave her own snarl "Don't threaten me Boy you may have unlocked Super Saiyan God but there are plenty who are superior to you in many ways."

"Yeah but I know who's inferior to me and I'm looking at her." Zato told Towa making the witch know where he stood on his opinion of her.

Reyoto sighed "You know Towa your brother really turned things around with his eh…. Afterlife shame you couldn't do the same." Reyoto spoke with disappointment in his voice.

Krillin whispered to Reyoto "Maybe we should sick Videl, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Serena and Naomi on her and maybe something might happen." Krillin giggled.

Reyoto laughed at the joke "Yeah how Dabura stated to like gardening is still beyond me."

"Don't mock me!" Towa screamed at the two fighters.

"Well your experiments are not winning any science fairs any time soon." Kento remarked.

Towa hold on her staff started to tighten and she looked at the four warriors. These arrogant fighters think they could scorn her. Different universes or the same they would always find different ways to thwart her plans.

But no matter what she had her ways, Frieza, Mira, Saga and her new experiment she would soon unleash on this universe were coming together like leaves in a pond.

But for now she had her own plans.

Her head turned slightly so she could see Broly who she had under her control. She had to put some restrictions on his physical body along with a slight upgrade on his mask unlike the one she had used on Bardock. All that she needed now was him.

"Broly play with these fools kill at least a quarter of the bystanders in the tournament's stands." She smiled evilly.

Broly powered up as his hair started to go higher in the air and his straight hair turned spiky and soon changed from black to gold with yellow aura around him along with some electricity being produced within the aura.

Kento examined the transformation "He went Super Saiyan 2."

Zato agreed "Yet why didn't he go Legendary Super Saiyan? He changed to the exact level we are in."

'No time for second guessing.' Reyoto communicated through his mind link that he was able to connect to Kento, Zato and Krillin.

'You heard what she said. She is going to have him kill these people.' The other knew what Reyoto was getting at. Now was the time for a fight in another battle against the demons but the area it was in was not the right area due to so many lives that hung in the balance.

Krillin, Zato, Kento and Reyoto powered up and split into two pairs.

Zato and Kento grabbed Towa while Reyoto and Krillin grabbed Broly.

Soon the two pairs clashed and had both Towa and Broly in body cage with Zato, Krillin, Kento and Reyoto holding and trying to restrain both the dark beings of Nightmare.

It was no easy task as both Saiyan and Demon were doing everything to get out of the hold.

"It's not going to be easy their KI is building up we will be only able to hold them for a couple of seconds." Krillin shouted worried knowing if they let go of the evil duo would result in too much damage and murder.

Reyoto brock apart from the hold 'Krillin, Zato, Kento use that multiply technique to cover them completely at least make two clones each."

The three nodded as two more Zato's Krillin's and Kento's appeared around Towa and Broly completely hid them the rest of the area not even Reyoto could sense them.

Reyoto flew down to the orb made from his allies. He put his right hand on the middle of the body orb and used his left hand to use instant transmission to teleport everyone.

Then in one second everyone just vanished as if they weren't there to begin with. While everyone down at the tournament were grateful the four fighters got rid of the dark fighter that killed his opponent.

They didn't know what happened since the warriors had vanished and they would never know since they would never come to know the conclusion of the mystery of the dark fighter but they did believe in hope that the fighters would bring a positive outcome.

As for the four fighters and the Demonic duo had finally re imaged in a new location.

As Kento, Krillin and Zato were holding onto Broly and Towa along with their clones soon gave way. Broly as a Super Saiyan 2 and Towa combine their Ki energy which resulted in a heavy explosion casting the nine warriors off them freeing the Dark duo.

The clones soon vanished as Kento, Zato and Krillin held onto the ground still in their transformed sates recovering the energy they lost from using the multiply ability.

Zato slowly recovered quickly as he was slowly getting up "Okay that move is going on my most last resorts of all time."

Kento huffed slower as he got back up "Oh get it off it just use boosts like Super Saiyan, Kaioken and Saiyan Rage and it doesn't feel so bad."

Zato wiped some sweat off with his tail "Keep telling yourself that King boy."

Krillin looked at the area "Hey fellows where are we exactly?"

That was a good question since at the heat of the moment everyone had gotten so caught up with the fight they didn't see where they had come been teleported too.

By the look at the area it seemed to be a beach like planet. The sky was purple was a type of orange sun that could make one wonder if it was the sun set. Sand was everywhere on the ground along with different sizes of sea shells some so big they were human sized, different water falls could be seen with the area along with caves in different points of the ground but the main thing was the sea it looked like it could have gone on for miles.

Kento used his tail to scratched his head "Were are we Reyoto?"

Reyoto walked closer to the group and answered his alternative nephew's question "This is the planet Gullsea." He looked carefully around the area.

"What makes this plant great is the lack of life, the only thing alive here is the fish and even they are safe. This makes the perfect battle field for everyone to go all out."

Reyoto turned his head to look at the dark duo who were waiting near the ocean waiting for the four warriors to make their move. Towa was holding her staff ready for any of them to make their move and as for Broly he still remained in his Super Saiyan 2 form just oblivious to the whole situation.

"So" Reyoto spoke carefully as he powered. Within a few seconds his golden long hair started to grow more intensely till it reached his backside and once it did his eyebrows had vanished and replaced by muscles "Shall we get this Dance on?" As he got into his Super Saiyan 3 battle stance.

Reyoto opened his mind link to his fellow warriors 'Kento, Zato, Krillin I want you to all listen carefully.'

The three fighters gave a mental nod to Reyoto showing they were ready to listen. 'Zato' Reyoto spoke first too 'I and you are going for Broly.'

'Yes.' Zato smiled 'I've been looking forward to give Broly another whopping.'

'Yes but I want you to go Super Saiyan 3. I don't know why Broly hasn't gone Legendary but I'm not taking chances.' Reyoto communicated to his Grandnephew.

'No problem Reyoto.' Zato cracked his knuckles together.

Reyoto turned his head slightly so he could have better communication with the two fighters 'Kento, Krillin I want you two to go after Towa. With your powers you can beat her and make it a hell of a lot easier for everyone else.'

'Roger' they both confirmed.

Zato and Kento powered up too Super Saiyan 3 as they felt the effects take place such as the golden hair growing to their backs and the eye brows vanishing and replaced by muscles.

"Move out brats!" Reyoto called out as the two groups split.

Kento raised his leg and slammed Towa to the ground which caused an impact as her body bounced up and down.

She got up and pushed her staff forward which caused a red aura to hold Kento back from attacking her.

Kento was struggling in the aura trying to get out of it. As he continued to see what else he could do he noticed Towa coming closer to him.

"You know Kento I witnessed when Saga took over your body and became a Super Saiyan Demon." She said smoothly but at the same time slyly in a tone that you could tell meant trouble.

"Well it's a memory that I'm not really looking at. Kento replied back powering up so he could break out of the aura that was keeping him back from attacking her.

Towa mused over this thinking what else to say then a light bulb hit her head "Kento do you hate your son?"

Kento eyes went wide as he heard the time witch ask him that question "What?" Was all he could say to that question?

"Well to be more specific do you hate the son you have in this universe?" Towa she spoke softly like a snake hiding in the grass looking for a mouse to chew on.

"Shut up." Was all Kento told the time witch on the matter.

"You didn't say no." Towa chuckled as she went eye level with Kento's face.

But she was soon blasted off by Krillin's final flash attack. As Kento was released from the aura and flew in to what Towa was.

As he was getting closer he sent a wave of KI blasts at her and gotten closer for a head butt.

Towa recovered and slapped him with her staff back and sent a huge wave of KI blasts at him causing smoke to appear. However the smoke disappeared through the wind as Krillin came out from the middle of the smoke and went for the punch hitting her sky wide.

Kento soon recovered and powered up his aura and flew straight right in till he got right behind Towa and slammed her down with his arms. As she was falling Kento appeared right underneath her and kicked her back into the air. He then teleported on top of her as he put his hand on his forehead "SPECIAL BEAM CANON!" Then a huge yellow beam came out causing an explosion.

Towa soon recovered from the attack but despite the damage done to her she could be seen smiling "It hurts doesn't it knowing that you are just another tag pole in a pond do you think anyone in this universe let alone any universe cares what happens to you? The only time you mattered was when my son took over you but that will be the only thing that would be considered the high light of your life"

Kento just rushed in with Krillin as the two continued the attack on the time Witch.

Meanwhile Zato and Reyoto had engaged Broly in their side of the field. Broly however still remained in his Super Saiyan 2 form.

Zato punched Broly in the stomach which sent him into the ocean. Both he and Reyoto raised their hands "VICTORY CANON!" Both shouted as they sent a wave of energy consumed as one major attack sent down at the mind controlled Saiyan.

Once their blast attack had been completed they both raised theirs fits and put their arms in an X position "TWIN DRAGON FIST!" Once the attack was said two giant golden Dragons came down and slammed straight down on the part of the ocean were Broly was.

Zato turned his head to Reyoto "I thought you said we weren't going to go all out."

Reyoto chuckled "I meant with transformations but when it comes to attacks that's another story."

Broly powered up and flew out of the ocean with some steam coming out of his body due to from the attacks.

"Huh." Zato looked at Broly's condition "Should have figured you would survive that." He said disappointingly.

Broly raised his aura and hand created a green ball of energy "Eraser Canon!" He sent it out the two Saiyan but Reyoto garbed Zato and both instant transmission behind Broly and kicked him back.

As Broly was skidding back Reyoto couldn't shake off a feeling something wasn't right "Why is he holding back? I heard and seen his power why isn't he using it why is he holding back on us?"

Zato got back into his fighting stance "The correct question should be why is Towa holding back on us?" Zato looking at Broly's mask "She is the mind control here so why isn't she giving into her kill everyone needs and let him explode into Legendary? Why is she keeping him in his natural Super Saiyan powers?"

"I don't trust her but I know what to send her." Reyoto and Zato powered and flew straight into Broly grabbing hold of him and soon they saw from the distance Krillin and Kento were doing the same thing with Towa.

Once they had come together both groups nodded with a mental nod through the link. Reyoto and Zato raised Broly higher into the air as Kento and Krillin did the exact same thing with Towa and both groups throw their enemy's at each other.

With one huge clash of energy that could be seen and heard Towa and Broly hit one another with a high jolt going through their body's causing them both too fall to the sand below them.

Broly was staggering to get up while Towa was using her stick to help her walk.

Soon the four fighters went down so they could be at eye level with her and Broly.

Reyoto walked forward "Okay question time Towa."

"What?" She asked as she was still recovering from the injuries she had gotten.

"Why did you make Broly useless?" Zato huffed as he crossed his arms "I remember when I thought Broly during the whole Android 17 business. I was Super Saiyan 4 and he was a Legendary Super Saiyan 3. The power he had was incredible for any Saiyan he was a force to be reckoned with but whatever you have done to him has really not beneficial at least not in your case. The only bad thing you have done is killed someone and ruined tournament day but with the way we are going it will be only minutes before we blow you away." Zato said annoyed.

Broly came up and powered up his Super Saiyan 2 powers but not much difference to when the group had last thought him a couple of moments ago.

Kento was eyeing Broly carefully wondering also why Towa didn't let Broly go full force. He looked carefully at his figure then the lower part of his body. Then it hit him as he looked at the lower part of Broly something was missing something every Saiyan needed.

"Hey Towa were is Broly's tail?" Kento asked the Time Witch.

The other fighters then looked at Broly more carefully as they saw his tail missing.

"Em." Towa was trying to think of an answer to give the young Saiyan fighter.

"You're scared about losing control of him aren't you?" Towa's eyes widened when she heard those words course through her mind. "Broly is like glass the slightest tap could make him break, you couldn't take that chance because you were worried about losing another weapon. You knew the mask was fragile since the Bardock incident when one crack made you lose your 'Hood'. You cut off his tail because well let's face it we saw what he is like as a Legendary Super Saiyan hell even as a natural Super Saiyan he's blood thirsty. As an Ape he would be dangerous but there was another reason you cut of his tail." Kento smiled.

It hit Zato "Legendary Super Saiyan 4. Broly could have gone Legendary Super Saiyan while in great ape and unlocked the 4th level but wouldn't that have been a benefit for them."

Reyoto continued for Zato "Yes but only if you were the same level of mind control as the Master, Armset, Armageddon or Saga. They have powers which makes mind control look easy but in Towa's case it was different. With Bardock from time force she didn't have the power's to control him like a Majin so she made a Mind control mask like your mom had. But due to the Mask being more fragile than it looks along with Broly's rage she couldn't risk anything that could make him more powerful than her because if she did Broly would likely break free and tear her to shreds." Reyoto smiled realising Towa's weakness.

Towa huffed "Dam." She said understanding she couldn't hide her new project weakness anymore. But despite the odds not looking in her favour she made a dark smile since what the four fighters didn't know was that she made a slight modification to the mask. She just needed to buy her time and she had an idea of what to do.

She turned her head slightly so she could have a better look at Broly "Broly I order you to ascend to the net level but keep your KI at a certain level is that understood."

Broly bowed to Towa "Your will is mine to be done mistress." With that said Broly gripped both his hands and powered up the aura he had stored in his body started to come out in a huge surge of energy.

"AAHAHAHAHH" Broly screamed from the top of his lungs as his aura started to blaze like fire in a horrible but fascinating consumption of energy. What could also been another distinctive feature was that his hair was beginning to grow and grow till it reached his back.

Once his transformation stopped it became quite clear to the others that Broly had become a Super Saiyan 3 but not in his Legendary Levels that Broly had been more known for using.

"Okay so she let him have a power up but I feel there should have been something more." Krillin asked his friends.

Kento agreed with Krillin's statement "He can't go Legendary because the mind control mask wouldn't be able to take it."

Zato was starting to think. This day had been weird first he lost his chance of getting Bulla a phone now he had to deal with an attack from the demons. But Broly going Super Saiyan 3 did make some sense to him such as trying to gain an upper hand over them but due to the power cut he didn't really seem to be as much as threat then the past encounters the group had with him.

Then he remembered Broly's screaming granted when most Saiyan are going Super Saiyan whatever the level the scream would sometimes come but the way it sounded it was as if he was trying to call someone to come to him.

Zato realised why Towa had wanted Broly to power up to the next level "Guys Towa she wants."

Before Zato could finish his sentence in front of the 4 fighters a person appeared out of nowhere. He had black spiky hair, black eye brows with black eyes with a brown tail coming out of his back. He was wearing a yellow gi with green shirt with 4 yellows stars on the back and a green skirt around his yellow trousers with traditional blue turtle hermit boots.

"What's guys?" The new fighter asked.

Reyoto went up to the new fighter and banged him on the head.

The new fighter put both his hands on his head to ease the pain that was now throbbing in his head "What was that for Reyoto"

Reyoto then crossed his arms "I don't know let me think. AH yes now I remember we have barely seen you since the tournament? No calls, no post cards you really have kept everyone in the dark you know that right Goku."

Goku got up "I'm sorry I promised I was going to come for Christmas I just felt an intense power surging on this planet and I knew I had to come I didn't know you guys were here."

Goku looked around then he spotted Kento and Krillin. He showed a surprised face "Kento, Krillin wow you too look so young and healthy have you been working out? Or wait did something happen to you like I did with me and the Black Star Dragon balls." Goku thought as his tail started to scratch his brain.

Zato rolled his eyes "Goku it's not our universes Dad and Krillin, they come from the alternative universe that's why they look younger it's due to different time zones."

Goku's brain then clicked as he remembered the multiverse tournament "Alight that makes sense but how come you guys are all powered up in Super Saiyan 3?"

Reyoto, Zato, Krillin and Kento all pointed Goku to look at the demonic duo.

Goku turned around to see who they were pointing to. Once he did see Towa and the Dark Super Saiyan 3 his eyes went hard as he could recognize the dark fighter. A Saiyan that he had a rivalry since the day he was born.

"Broly." He whispered like a ghost.

Towa giggled evilly "Why Goku it's about time you two had a reunion."

"Shut up you witch!" Krillin shouted at Towa trying to get her to stop bugging them.

Goku looked at the other fighter "You guys power down I'm taking it from here."

Zato went up to Goku "You sure?"

Goku nodded "Broly is my problem and I don't trust Towa and you guys have been in Super Saiyan 3 for too long and Krillin has stayed in Mystic form too long. Power Down and save your energy for whatever tricks she may have." Goku asked his friends and family.

Reyoto nodded "We shall honour your wishes but you better not screw up this one Goku." He finished as he along with Zato, Kento and Krillin returned to their base form.

Goku nodded in response to Reyoto's question and he closed his eyes they reopened emerald green and he screamed at the top of his lungs as his eyes brows vanished and his hair turned gold and grew to his backside indicating he gone Super Saiyan 3 like Kento, Reyoto and Zato had done before.

Goku look straight forward at his birth rival. He felt the energy and could tell he was in the natural Super Saiyan 3 level and not in his Legendary Super Saiyan 3 level. Though he could sense this it didn't ease his mind, he remembered Cell in the tournament and how the Demons gave him so much dark power it caused him to ascend to a 4th level.

Goku put his right hand forward "Beam Sword!" A kai ball was summoned in his hand and slowly changed into a sword like weapon and grew bigger.

"Isn't that Vigito's attack?" Kento asked.

Zato nodded "Looks like Goku learned how to use the move on his own without Grandpa."

Broly looked at the beam weapon and examined it. He opened one of his own hands and summoned some dark KI energy "Beam Sword!" He called out for and like Goku the dark Ki turned into a sword like structure.

"He can use his own Beam Sword." Krillin said surprised at the move Broly used "Can he mimic like Goheta?"

Reyoto was thinking about Broly's Beam sword "No I don't think so. Remember everyone Broly is being used by the demons this might be an added bonus."

Zato looked at Kento "So where is your sword where is Lost Vegedock?"

Kento sighed "Since we were at the tournament I didn't think I needed so I lent it to Goten for training since he and Trunks wanted to see if they could make a Dual Wielding Gotenks." Remembering lending the sword to his alternative cousin.

Goku and Broly then flew at each over. Within one second as the two beam swords clashed caused and earthquake the sea roared the caves crumbled and sky stormed.

Both Super Saiyan 3's kept their beam swords in lock and weren't bugging away. Goku was holding onto his end well but he did feel his stance was slowly giving in "KAIOKEN X2!" a red aura came over Goku as he slashed Broly away.

Broly fell down but used his free hand and pointed it high in the sky "Eraser Canon!" Broly through a green beam ball at Goku.

Goku came out of Kaioken and used Instant transmission to teleport himself underneath Broly and fired some KI blasts at him front.

Broly quickly spattered the KI blasts with his own Beam Sword. Broly then raised his right hand and punched Goku right in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground.

As he fell Goku's beam sword slowly faded. Goku however got second wind and raised his own first "DRAGON FIST!" A huge Chinese Dragon came out of Goku's hand which forced Broly to back away but at the same time got caught by the power.

Broly felt the blast effects and was having smoke coming out of his body.

Towa scolded at Broly "Here make it worth it." She raised her hand and Broly injuries healed and was covered in a dark aura.

Broly then raised his beam sword and went towards Goku. He soon grabbed Goku's head and started raised him higher as he started to stab different areas of his body with his beam sword.

Goku then growled within Broly's arm and with a heated moment the Golden aura slowly morphed red, his golden long hair became shaggy and black and his tail turned red.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed as his face could be seen he had regrown his black eye brows along with red markings underneath his eyes and his chest had morphed so he looked more like a Gorilla with red fur.

"Alright Super Saiyan 4 is here for action." Zato said in a happy tone.

Goku then powered up his aura "Kaioken X5!" Another red aura covered his body as he went straight for Broly slapping his face then kicking him in the stomach. As Broly was flying away Goku went underneath him and grabbed his stomach.

Soon Goku flew higher till he was at sky point along with still holding Broly. In one big move Goku then threw Broly straight to the ground and due to how high he threw him Broly's impact was more powerful making a big hole in the ground.

"Yeah!" Kento smiled glad things were going well.

"Good work Goku win this and I'll let you off the hook for another 4 months." Reyoto smirked.

As Goku flew down the Kaioken powered down Goku still looked at the whole "It's not over yet." He shouted.

Broly slowly flew out of the hole still in his Super Saiyan 3 mode looking and scanning the area.

Towa was sitting on the side-lines after seeing the fight of the two birth rivals it became obvious to her that Goku was going to be the victor of this fight.

She waved her hand "Broly activate function CG." Broly nodded as the black spike from his mask came out and went straight for Goku's chest.

In one moment Goku felt immense pain in his chest "AHHHHHHH!" He screamed from the pain as he was trying to get the black spike out of his chest but the pain was preventing him to have concentration.

"You witch what are you doing to him." Zato demanded not liking the situation and seeing Goku in pain.

Towa smiled decided it was time to reveal her plan "You see in the Time Force your Grandmother created a special watch based on the Porta earrings you saw them used in the tournament to create that fusion Nerento."

"Either get to the point or let Goku go!" Kento warned the Demon Witch.

Towa ignored this and went on with what she was saying "After Kenero died at the hands of you boy." She pointed to Zato "I needed to find another reverse creation to battle the Gods."

"Then it came to me. Instead of cloning why don't I try stealing?" She smiled evilly as she watched Goku's torture.

"CG." Kento spoke "It stands for Capture Goku!"

Towa laughed "Why you are a smart boy now I see why my son is so interested in you. That is halve the plan. You see the made a modified version of Bardock's mask not enough to control Broly so I had to keep in his natural Super Saiyan levels but that horn I based it on the time watches."

Reyoto scowled "What are you planning you witch."

"Isn't it obvious? I lost one fusion why not make another?" This alerted the 4 fighters and the 3 Saiyans all powered up to Super Saiyan 1 which caused their hair to go Gold expect for Krillin.

Zato, Krillin, Reyoto and Kento flew to get to Goku but the Horn in his chest showed a green light and the hole were Broly's mask had he horn showed a green light.

Then in one heart beat both Goku and Broly were coming together. Goku being dragged by the horn and Broly dragged by his mask.

"NO GOKU!" Reyoto shouted worried for his friend.

Then in one giant flash of light covered both Goku and Broly consuming them.

The next moment the area was covered in smoke and dust while the four fighters started to cough from the smoke.

"What happened?" Kento trying to get his bearings and trying to understand the situation.

"Goku! Where are you? Goku!" Reyoto started to call out if anyone could be heard.

The smoke soon covered while everyone could see two figures.

"Oh no." Krillin gasped.

Towa smiled "Kenero may have failed but I will still have Nightmare's victory and by doing so why not combine two of the strongest Saiyans ever."

"Oh my Kami." Kento said looking at the fuse figure.

"He will be your end."

"No Goku not you." Zato said sadly.

The new fused Saiyan had black spiky hair along with long black hair coming out of the back of his head, he had black hair, black eye brows.

"What have you done to him!" Reyoto demanded to know.

He was wearing back armour with an hour class symbol on it, a silver metal jacket with black spike coming out of the shoulders, black gauntlets with silver metal finger tips, Golden metal trousers with two time hours glass's on both legs along with metal black Saiyan boots. A brown tail came out of back with a purple diamond on the middle of forehead.

"Meet my new creation, meet your end meet Broku!"

TO BE CONTIUNED


	3. The End Of Super Saiyans

**Dragon Ball Dual of the Omegas**

 **This is a side story to my fanfics Heir of Bardock and my Collab with Dragonkaiser who is a great author, the Author Rojoneo has given me permission to use his charters from his fanfics the Retold Sagas.**

 **I don't own Dragon ball or the oc's in this fanfiction along with the storylines. Please support the official release**

 **Chapter 3 The End Of Super Saiyans**

In another world at a training ground. A Saiyan female with Black hair along with some Purple highlights, a black tail along with black trousers and a black top with a black cape with boots that had silver zips was training on the ground.

The girl was firing some Ki blasts at some targets that were being shown to her. The training ground was in a simple forest and the targets were being shown on the trees. She scanned each of the targets and let the different blasts hit the target.

The girl was looking at the different burned wood that was once her targets destroyed. She smiled seeing her targeting skills had improved.

She then heard a chip. She turned her head suddenly to look at a branch. She slowly examined it to get a better idea of what was up there.

Once she turned her head to see what the situation was her face warmed up with a big smile. She saw a nest on top of the branch. The nest was made out of the basic materials one would fine in a forest twigs and small branches.

But what made her smile was what was inside the nest. A nice big blue bird giving her small baby chicks some food. Granted one may have found it disgusting seeing a bird give food to her babies considering the food was mostly worms or some crunched up slime but nerveless seeing the birds act like a family brought some happiness to her.

As she was watching the birds in aww her head suddenly felt a throbbing pain. It hurt her head she didn't know why it was hurting all of a sudden but it was making it hard for her to concentrate on her surroundings.

She got out her phone and starting typing in some numbers and put it on her ear "Kenny, Kenny it's me Eclipse I need AHH!"

The pain in Eclipse's head was getting too much for her she couldn't keep the phone close to her ear. Sleep consumed Eclipse as her eyes drop and fell closed. The phone Eclipse was calling from fell from her grip and was left on the ground.

As Eclipse was on the ground a similar event was going to take place in another universe.

In the Saiyan universe of 26 where the female Saiyans had taken over Planet Vegeta and the whole world was controlled by the evil Queen Ota her Daughter Mia was in her room studying and reading a book.

Mia had black hair tied in a ponytail with a red shirt and red gloves and black trousers with black shoes and brown tail coming out of her back was looking through a different book.

The young princess simple sighed from sadness. It had been a week since the Multiverse tournament ended and she couldn't get her mind off the young Saiyan she had met during the tournament.

The way he had transformed into a Super Saiyan God still burned into her mind and how he had defeated the evil clone of the Archangel Saiyan Nerento. He had deserved his win granted she knew there were others like in universe's 21 and 22 along with Time force and many other universe's that did their part but Zato saved her life.

She looked at the blue object Zato had left her during the end of the tournament. She missed him, she missed him a lot. Yes she missed some of the others like Kento 22 who helped her have more time with Zato or some of Zato's family like his mother who was really supportive of the relationship.

But Zato had really touched her heart, she had lived in a world were men had been despised but Zato showed her a new light to the male gender that her mother had grievously misplaced. He was kind and made her feel special a love she couldn't feel with her mother or her father were ever he was.

As she was thinking in her memories of the multiverse tournament her head was feeling a pain a similar pain that Eclipse had felt from Universe 22. Her head started to feel a throbbing pain in her head that was quickly making her loose concentration of everything around her she soon lost her sight and sleep took over her.

As the two young Saiyan woman had fell to a deep slumber in their respective universes. Another problem was occurring in the Universe of 21. Another battle in the war of Nightmare and the Divine Being was taking place.

A warrior had been born from the forced fusion created by the evil Demon known as Towa the sister of the reformed demon king Dabura and the mother of so many of her creations it was hard to put a count on how many children she had. Each one probably causing more mayhem in various other universes.

However she had created a fusion of the Mighty Saiyan warriors, one who was Goku the Saiyan of earth who had ascended to become a Saiyan of Legend who had unlocked various Super Saiyan levels and had beaten so much evil like King Piccolo, Frieza, Buu, Baby and many other villains who had tried to destroy the loved ones he had.

The other being who Goku had fused with was the Legendary Super Saiyan known as Broly. From all the rivals Goku ever had in his life Broly was maybe his longest rival he ever had maybe one of the reasons for this evidence is because they knew each other from the day they were born.

Broly other time unlocked the powers of a Super Saiyan. When it was not known but it was probably before he and Goku had their reunion. However his Super Saiyan abilities were small powered up compared to his more powerful and alternative form.

The Legendary Super Saiyan was a power any blood thirsty Saiyan warrior would love to have. The rage of a Red Bull, the blood of a hungry Vampire and the light of a Super Saiyan. This warrior's anger has been legendary throughout the cosmos to a point even the Gods had a moment of fear generated from his existence.

But now the tables have turned due to the events that have taken place by the hands of the demon time breaker Towa. Who has created a special device that has created a forced fusion of the two eternal rivals!

Goku has taken on many fused forms Goto, Vigito, Veku and Gogeta but now he has been forced to change from Reyoto and Vegeta and fuse with the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly to become a new fused warrior one who may prove difficult for the four fighters the warrior known as Broku.

The four warriors were taking a long stare at Broku. They couldn't believe that Goku got ambushed by Towa's tricks.

The emotionless cold eyes that were on Broku sent a chill through the four fighters as if Goku wasn't even in there.

Reyoto growled as he turned his head to look at Towa "What have you done. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" Reyoto shouted at the female Time Breaker.

Towa giggled very slyly "Isn't it obvious I made a fusion of Goku and Broly with my own personal means." She put her hand underneath Broku's chin and stated to stoke her new creation like a mistress and her dog.

"Get off him!" Zato warned as he powered up to a Super Saiyan 2.

Towa stopped stroking Broku and took her hand off his chin and went back in her natural position "Well you four it seems you have the honour of fighting my new creation. Broku will make a picture of your blood God of Love along with your comrades to give to Harmony and the rest of them." With that said from the evil witch she opened a portal and went through it.

Broku saw his mistress leave. He turned his eyes to look at the four fighters. Once he got a proper look at them he snarled in a deep breath and let out a huge "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" From his mouth the scream caused the sea to turn into a tsunami and the sand to turn into sandstorms with lightning in the sky.

Krillin's skin went cold as he heard the dual voices coming out of Broku he could hear both Broly and Goku coming out of that mouth and it scared him more than the devil himself.

Krillin turned to Reyoto "Reyoto can you do some mind link with Broku? You can him once fused when he was still Goku did that strengthen your mind link?" Krillin asked.

Reyoto shook his head with anger "No, mind link is made is made from bonds like the one we all have. It doesn't get stronger or weaker and even if I tried that mask Towa made probably has mental blocks so that idea is scratched." Reyoto replied frustrated.

"Well then." Kento said as he put his hands in a fist and screamed out as he became a Super Saiyan 3 "It's up to us to defuse him and get Goku back."

Zato smiled and nodded "We won't let them get their way plus Pan would do the same of she was here." Zato screamed as his yellow aura turned red, his hair turned black and became wilder with red marks underneath his eyes, his chest showed and looked like a gorilla's chest with red fur coming out with red gorilla fury arms and his tail turned red.

Reyoto screamed his yellow aura turned red, his hair turned black and became wilder with red marks underneath his eyes, his chest showed and looked like a gorilla's chest with red fur coming out with red gorilla fury arms and his tail turned red.

Reyoto looked at his new form "Two Super Saiyan 4's, One Super Saiyan 3 and a human who has unlocked the Old Kai's Mystic form I say our chances are looking fine." His face the hardened "But remember this is Goku the strongest fighter in the multiverse and my brother in law. We got to save him and make sure he doesn't fall to the demons hands."

Krillin nodded as he powered up "Alright everyone all for one and all for all let's go!"

Kento then opened a mind link with Reyoto 'So how come were not communicating with the others back on earth Reyoto.' Kento wondered.

'I know this might seem dumb but I want to see how powerful Broku is. Goku did the same thing when he thought Cell before he sent in Gohan. Now I have a job for you Kento.'

'What is it Reyoto?' Kento inquired wondering what his Uncle from another universe wondered.

Reyoto closed his eyes 'Broku is a fusion of Goku and Broly the most two powerful Saiyans known in existence of any universe. Due to their different natures of a Fusion of these two was something I never thought would ever happen well at least not in this universe. If Broku proves too powerful I want you to use Instant Transmission to get yourself, Zato and Krillin and go back to earth to train with the others.'

'I'm not leaving you here Reyoto! Broku could kill you!'

Reyoto sighed 'I know but like I said we don't know his power. So far he is in his base form and we still don't know his power. I don't want to take any chances with him. Zato won't want to leave so you have to take him back okay.'

Kento just nodded as a reply through the link 'I will do as you have asked of me.'

Reyoto smiled back to Kento as he turned his head to look at Broku "Alright brat's time to get into the game and get Goku back."

The four warriors flew onto the island that Broku was standing on and when to a corner on the island to take a better look at the warrior.

Zato carefully eyed Broku "Goku if you are in there please do something now." Zato pleaded to his Great Uncle "You know Chi-Chi and Pan are going to kill you if they found out you were in a fight."

Broku didn't do anything he just stood there with his arms open looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

Kento sighed "Please uncle Goku I may not know so well in my universe but I know you are loved here. Zato, Pan and everyone else in this Universe cares so much for you. You can overcome any Limit now is the time to overcome this one."

Broku had heard enough listening to the two Saiyan Boys. He had gotten in his battle position looking at which warrior would be the first to fight him.

Krillin sighed sadly "I'm sorry Goku." Krillin then powered up and flew into Broku's area of fighting. Krillin lifted his hand and punched him in the stomach.

For a few seconds Broku didn't move and when those seconds went Krillin felt a massive pain in his hand "AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed from the sheer pain. Broku then grabbed Krillin's head and through him to the ground a few yards away from him.

"KRILLIN!" Zato shouted seeing his friend being treated like that. He growled at Broku "He already got killed by Omega Sheron I won't let you kill him again!"

Zato powered up as he came up front with Broku and powered up his energy "Victory Canon!" Zato used his blast to but a high amount of energy into the blast sent a shockwave to Broku.

However Broku caught the energy into his hands. The way he had caught the energy was like a dog catching a Frisbee he just caught it as if it was second nature to him.

Zato growled "Sorry but I'm not letting you have this one! SAIYAN RAGE!" A red aura went over Zato's body making his muscles slightly expand and his gorilla like body look more feral. This boost of power added with his Super Saiyan 4 power may have given him an edge of succeeding with the attack.

The Victory canon was getting more powerful and Broku was stating to give way. The attack should have been successful till Broku muttered certain words from his mouth "Kaioken plus Saiyan Rage!"

Broku became enveloped in a huge amount of red light covering his entire body to a point you couldn't see it.

Broku then said another form of words "Gigantic Kamehameha!" Then a Kamehameha like attack came out of Broku's hands but the colour was light green and it let out so much energy like a berserker.

Zato tried to keep up his Victory Canon but the Gigantic Kamehameha took over the clash of attacks pushing Zato away and had him inside the blast. Once the attack was over Zato was under some rubble in his base form.

Kento snarled "So he can combine attacks like the other fusions can."

Reyoto nodded "He may have beaten two of us but he still has two left to deal with."

Reyoto then powered slowly as his red aura started to blaze in massive quantizes of red energy. Reyoto then flew to Broku and punched him in the face. Reyoto then used instant transmission to teleport himself behind Broku and grabbed his tail.

When feeling the touch of his tail. Broku was forced to bend to the ground. Broku's face was showing signs of being uncomfortable then he started to grunt as the pain was getting much more painful.

Reyoto while holding Broku's tail in a firm grip grunted "To the Goku side of Broku I want you to know I'm sorry but this is for your own good."

Kento nodded while watching Reyoto keeping Broku down "Towa may have cut off Broly's tail but Goku still had his. The fusion added it on like for Gohento, my other incarnation and Gohan's fusion Gohan may not have a tail but this worlds Kento does which gives Gohento his tail."

Reyoto nodded as sweat was coming out of his face "Listen I'm pleased you took in the analysis but now is the time to attack find whatever keeps the fusion together! Now Kento ultimate attack!"

Kento nodded as he put out his hands in front of him and put them in a triangle position and then 10 more versions of him came out of his body "Tri Dragon Canon!" As all the Kento's shouted ten dragons came out of each of the hands.

Broku saw the Dragons coming at him. Growling at his possible death he screamed "AHHHHHHHHHH!" As his hair became spiky yellow, eyes went emerald green and his tail he slapped of Reyoto and used instant transmission to get out of the way.

Reyoto saw the dragon's coming towards him "Dam it!" Reyoto put his hands on his head and teleported next to Kento.

Reyoto slowly held Kento "You know I should hit you for putting my life on the line like that but I think you got enough by using the Tri Beam attack."

Kento nodded slowly feeling the sweat on his face "I multiplied so my power would get halved I knew you and Broku would survive it." Kento said as he put his hand on his heart.

Reyoto sighed "The Tri beam is powerful but it can take off some years of you who knows how many since you combined it with Dragon Fist and the multiply technique."

"I'll live but he went Super Saiyan 1? He was able to swat off a Super Saiyan 4?" Kento said as he was recovering his bearings.

Reyoto saw Broku at the distance floating in his on space "He has Goku's battle techniques and Broly's invincibility. He maybe possibly the most powerful fusion ever possibly more powerful than Gogeta and Nerento."

Reyoto turned his head to Kento "Come on we need to keep on fighting. You ready!"

Kento nodded as he swiped of the last of his sweat "Hell yeah!"

Kento and Reyoto put their arms in an X position "Twin Dragon Fist!" Then two dragons came out of their hands.

"Your guys turn." Kento shouted to Zato and Krillin.

Both warriors nodded as they put their arms in an X position "Twin Dragon fist!" Then two Dragons came out of the two warriors hands.

Broku just felt the four dragons coming towards him. He didn't really feel any fear or reason to move from his position. One would probably be terrified that four dragons that were intent on destroying a person to a point they would probably be burned.

However Broku wasn't worried not because he was under the control of Towa and the other demons but because he knew he had nothing really to fear.

Broku still in his Super Saiyan 1 form raised his arms higher so they could be in front of him, he opened his hands very slowly and two Ki blasts came out of his hands and they went straight towards of the two dragons coming his way.

Then in one brief moment as the two Ki blasts came closer and closer to the Dragons and in a flash the Ki blasts intercepted the two Dragons causing them to explode from the impact.

Kento and Reyoto's eyes went wide from the shock "What!?" They gasped at what had just happened.

Broku then lowered his arms and put them behind his back, he then powered down from Super Saiyan 1 as his hair turned from the spiky yellow to its natural black colour. As his hands opened again two Ki blasts came out just like last time.

Like the last time the two Ki Blasts were coming closer to the Dragons that had been created by Zato and Krillin. The two blasts came closer to the two roaring Dragons and with one huge impact clashed with the two creatures causing an explosion.

Zato and Krillin mouths went open after witnessing what happened to their attack.

Krillin was trying to close and reopen his mouth "He wasn't even in Super Saiyan that time around." He said as if his voice became a whisper.

Zato face just went stern "He took down two ultimate attacks with just two simple Ki Blasts? How no one can be that powerful whatever the fusion. Did Towa really make the ultimate fusion?"

"What my dear God of love you took the words right out of my mouth." A voice came from the wind.

Towa appeared right next to Broku "I promised to make a decent successor to Kenero and it seems I did." Towa giggled.

Zato spitted some saliva out of his mouth "Wow you don't know how much of a joy kill you are."

"My you have gotten your Grandfather's arrogance." Towa started to laugh.

Zato fists tightened "Stop laughing we will beat Broku just like we defecated Kenero at the multiverse tournament and as for an added bonus we will get Goku back from you that's a promise."

Towa face stopped showing any signs of humour and became one of seriousness. "Tell me boy do you know how to unlock your Super Saiyan God level freely?"

Zato growled "Shut up that doesn't have anything to do with you."

Towa's eyes rolled "I thought so."

Once she got closer to Broku "But you must know something young man in fact all four of you."

Kento snarled at Towa "What could you ever teach us."

Towa made a small smile, "Well when I said Broku was too be Kenero's successor I meant more ways than just making another fusion."

Kento not likening were this was going still asked "What are you talking about Towa?"

Towa decided to continue with her explanation "You see Kenero was the opposite of Nerento's Archangel Saiyan, the Necromancer Saiyan was a dream come true for us demons to have a Saiyan level that could rival the God Harmony's Saiyan power."

Her eyes turned slowly turned to Zato "That was until you decided to ascended."

Zato crossed his arms to his chest when he heard Towa make this statement "I would so it again you and you allies were hurting people I cared about I won't let it ever happen again!"

Towa just used her hand to make a yada yada gesture to Zato's talking "However when you unlocked Super Saiyan God it gave me ideas. Ideas how to make Super Saiyan God become a tool for the demons."

Reyoto's eyes clicked as a relation came into his head "You know about Goku's fight with Beerus."

"Of course I know it's the fight that started the whole multiverse. So I found Goku's universe this one. However I couldn't find him but I knew one being that could. Broly was hard to tame in hell but like all the subordinates they soon give in." She smiled evilly.

"That's why you fused Goku and Broly you wanted Broly to call out Goku and do the force fusion so they would become Broku and you would have control of Goku's Super Saiyan God powers." Kento shouted to Towa understanding the plan.

Towa nodded "Very bright Kento I see why Saga like's you so much." She put her staff higher "However there was another reason for merging Goku and Broly." She smiled very evilly.

"What are you planning Towa." Krillin asked the demon witch.

Towa smiled "Remember Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan a power so rare and so dangerous even the God's themselves feared him at one point."

"What are you planning you witch! Just shut up and give us back Goku." Zato warned the demon witch.

Towa ignored Zato and continued with her explanation "A fusion of a Super Saiyan and a Shadow Saiyan creates a Twilight Saiyan. A Super Saiyan infected by demon DNA becomes a Super Saiyan Demon. What would happen if a Super Saiyan God merged with the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation?" Towa smiled horribly.

Kento shook his head "Towa no!"

Towa shook her head "Towa yes!" She said sarcastically and evilly "Now Broku unleash your power, ascend were Necromancer Saiyan failed! Unleash the power of the Demons begin the multiverse scourge!"

Broku nodded to Towa "Yes my mistress."

Broku then crunched his hands together. Once he did the rocks around him started to rise higher from the loss of gravity. The sea around him started to change colour from the natural blue, to yellow gold, Emerald green, Crimson red and other colours repeatedly.

The grey clouds in the sky started to clear and once they did the sky could be seen. Inside the sky was stars as far as the eye could see.

Krillin was taking back by the stars "Look." He pointed to the stars "The constellations, Orion all of them look."

Each of the constellations could be seen in the sky. Each discovery ever made by all the stargazers, even constellations not yet discovered could be seen.

A circle formed around Broku as his hair turned golden spiky and eyes emerald green. In Super Saiyan 1 the circle gave a light coming out of it completely covering his body and the circle shining making a glow going straight to the moon

Krillin felt cold "What's going on?"

Zato turned his view from Broku to a couple of leaves on a tree, he saw that the colour from the leaves as gone plain red and looked as if the life went out of them.

"It's autumn?" Zato whispered to Krillin, Zato turned his view back to Broku "Could he be causing this?"

Broku then let out another scream as his hair became spikier and his aura was producing electricity within his body and the circle's barrier did the same thing. The moon that was keeping the barrier started to shake from the change.

The sea around the group change from water to pure thick ice though it was still changing colour it had become pure ice.

Zato looked at the leaves again and saw the some particles on them "Their frozen that must mean its winter now."

Krillin breathing in slowly started to see the cold breath right in front of "So each time he ascended he changes the weather conditions?"

Broku breathed in slowly the cold air he was feeling within his body and with another scream his hair started to grow to his backside and his eye lashes vanished in an instant showing he had become a Super Saiyan 3.

Once he had become the third the level the circle's barrier started to shake even harder causing the moon to turn gold and have a golden aura around it.

Krillin was taken back "Did the moon just go Super Saiyan?"

Zato just shook his head bewildered "What the hell have they done?"

Zato then saw the ocean once frozen now separated and slowly turning into liquid and changing colour. He turned his head to look at the branch with the frozen leaves.

Instead of frozen leaves the branch had replaced the leaves with fresh flowers that started to bloom.

"It's spring." Zato stated.

Broku started to feel the sweat coming over his body. Each transformation he did caused some stress in his heart. Changing the structure of a planet can take a toll on any living being even a Saiyan.

However Broku knew there was only one way to achieve the Super Saiyan level his mistress wanted and that meant break every bone in your body if he had too.

Broku let out another scream as his yellow aura turned red, his hair turned bright red and became wilder with red marks underneath his eyes, and his chest showed and looked like a gorilla's chest with dark red fur coming out with red crimson gorilla fury arms and his tail turned crimson red.

Once Broku had become a Super Saiyan 4 the barrier had become red and so did the moon as it changed from Yellow to Red and the aura being produced turned to red.

Zato and Krillin started to feel warmer as they saw the ocean's ice had changed back to a Sea, though still changing colour it had become even wilder then it was before.

Zato saw grass growing underneath him from the sand "summer!" Zato shouted as he felt the ground starting to rumble.

Krillin nodded to Zato as both of them left the ground for the air and started to fly.

Kento felt the rumbling "Towa stop it now you're going to kill us and Broku!"

Towa ignored Kento and looked more at Broku "Do it Broku, I designed the mask to access your Super Saiyan God abilities. Use them! Combine them with your Legendary Super Saiyan powers and make something even the divine being would fear!"

"GOKU NO!" Kento, Zato, Reyoto and Krillin shouted to Broku.

However their pleas fell to death ears as Broku was under the full control of Towa.

Reyoto looked carefully at Broku's face as he saw a tear fall down Broku's eyes going down to his cheek "Please Goku don't do this. We love you."

Broku let out another scream within his red aura, the red aura was clashing with the circle's barrier. The moon was shaking even more causing some lighting coming out of it.

A Blue aura was appearing over Broku's body, the same aura that was used for a Saiyan to become a Super Saiyan God.

With another gulp Broku closed his eyes as blood was coming out of his closed eyes and mouth and let out another "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" As his eyes popped open with glowing lights coming out of them and his mouth.

The blue aura looked like it was being attack starting to get out of balance with the circle's barrier causing it to overact.

The moon was shaking due to the power being put into it. Then one last scream with Broku the blue aura covered his body and the lights coming out of his face caused him to explode from the energy being put into him.

The moon from so much shaking exploded into a million pieces and in its place was pure energy changing colour at an intense rate. The energy swished down to Broku's body and caused a massive explosion.

The entire planet of Gullsea transformed into a high quality of light consuming it entirely along with the four hero's and caused the fusion of the Super Saiyan God and the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Within the Light Broku stood in entire new form, his hair was spiky with the middle spiky part had become Sky blue, the side lines of his spiky hair had become Bright red, he was wearing silver armour with a hour glass cracked symbol, he had a purple fusion jacket with orange collar, he was wearing two metal dragon heads on his shoulders one on each side, he had metal trousers with a metal kilt covering his legs with metal boots.

What made his form more amazing was his face he had no facial description. He had eyes but they were so colourless you couldn't see anything in them, but the rest of the face you could see the universe in them everything that was and everything that will be.

This was the end result this was an Omega Super Saiyan.

TO BE CONTIUNED


End file.
